This invention relates to hoses used to vent appliances, and in particular to a connector for connecting a clothes dryer discharge hose to an exhaust vent hose or fixture.
Clothes dryers, and other appliances, often include a discharge hose to exhaust a discharge air stream from the appliance. Dryer hoses are somewhat troublesome to connect and disconnect form a discharge as required to install, remove or service the appliance. The typical dryer installation puts the hose behind the dryer, and many times the dryer must be moved in order to disconnect, inspect, clean, or replace the dryer hose. Further difficulty lies in the manner in which the exhaust hose is connected to the discharge vent (normally one or more large hose clamps), and in the tendency of the thin, flexible walls of the relatively large diameter hoses to bend out of shape. A need therefore remains for an improved dryer hose discharge connection which addresses the shortcomings of the prior art.